


Buying Time

by mevima



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Dark!Aziraphale, Dubious Consent, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, coerced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: Ficlet inspired byDescent into Perditionby Dreamsofspike. This won't make sense unless you know it.One way Crowley could get just a bit of his own back.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> Set somewhere around Chapter 27. Thanks to DoS for the quick beta! <3

Despite his trepidation and disgust, Crowley was able to call up enough of his innate temptation to lure Aziraphale into bed.

Acting interested was the most difficult part; Aziraphale was only too happy to give in to his one weakness, desperate enough for Crowley's affection that it was easy to convince him of the lie. Crowley smiled sweetly to cover the bile in his throat, leading Aziraphale by both hands to their shared bed.

He pretended at playfulness, a grin on his lips as he pushed Aziraphale gently onto his back and straddled the angel's thighs. He interlaced their hands, rolled his hips, and leaned in to nuzzle at Aziraphale's neck, doing everything in his power to get the angel to a state of giddy distraction.

Grabbing Aziraphale's bow tie with his teeth, Crowley tugged at it until he'd managed to get the length of fabric untied and loose in his hands.

He kissed Aziraphale's fingers one by one, sucking the tips into his mouth, watching as Aziraphale's expression changed from eager delight into a light haze of lust. Only then did Crowley start tangling the bow tie around Aziraphale's wrists, grinning and wriggling in the angel's lap for all he was worth, tying a playful little knot.

Crowley lifted Aziraphale's arms above his head, pressing them into the bed, and bringing their lips together at the same time, letting out a hungry groan as he opened his mouth to tease at the angel's lower lip.

That was the moment when Aziraphale stopped paying attention.

Crowley snapped his fingers as he sat up hurriedly, summoning the hellfire cuffs he had painstakingly, anxiously recreated, placing them directly onto Aziraphale's wrists. While he scrambled off the bed, the cuffs attached themselves to the headboard in exactly the same horrifying way that Aziraphale had bound him when Crowley had brought the first pair.

By the time the cuffs had finished pulling him up the bed by his arms, Aziraphale had realized what had happened.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The betrayed anger that flared in them would have been almost comical if Crowley weren't so bloody terrified. As it was, he only watched warily, knowing that if he had gotten this wrong, things were about to get very, very bad.

Crowley hadn't gotten it wrong. 

Aziraphale struggled, snapped, and cursed, but couldn't seem to move the cuffs nor perform any miracles. With a sigh and a shudder of guilty relief, Crowley finally allowed himself to relax where he stood.

"I suppose you think you're clever," Aziraphale snarled, having given up the hopeless fight with the cuffs for now.

"No, angel," Crowley said sadly. "If I were clever I would have done something a long time ago."

Aziraphale sniffed. "And what happens now, hm? Are you planning to keep me in this bed for the rest of our lives? Are you going to tell Gabriel everything and hand me over?  _ Think, _ Crowley." His voice changed, dropping into that oh-so-reasonable tenor that had been quite effective - before Crowley had realized just how far gone his angel truly was.

"I don't know yet," Crowley admitted. He knew that soon, the skin beneath the cuffs would begin to redden, the pain getting worse. He didn't  _ want _ to cause Aziraphale pain. He didn't have forever.

But he had bought himself a bit of time to figure it out now.


End file.
